builderbuddiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Community
Builder Buddies players are increasingly using some Social Media to publish and communicate to other players!! Let's explore! YOUTUBE WORLD YouTube is one of the most easy and exciting ways for players to publish, so it's no wonder that it has become the most popular place for Builder Buddies players to communicate. Look for role play adventures, music videos, news, and game play techniques... See the top 5 Builder Buddies Youtubers here! ParisMayor BB (Amelia Sanchez) - 700+ Subscribers Amelia is mayor of Paris City in Builder Buddies Game. Paris City is 1 out of 10 most popular town in top town list (information from geekpocketminecraft website) Lots of players hangs out there, and Paris City is at the very middle of the server. She became famous from doing a mega wool giveaway twice. The first mega wool giveaway she did is was over 5000 wool. That's right! Giving 5000 wool to other people! And the game developer was there too! She is very active player in the game. She usually hangs out in Paris City. She is the most famous Youtuber among Builder Buddies Youtube (650+ Subscribers, 40000 total views). She also has the most followers on Instagram (2,000+ followers). And she is very nice. Keep up the good work! * YouTube: ParisMayor BB * Instagram: parismayor Faustina Florina - 700+ Subscribers Faustina is mayor of the town Edinburgh. Since 2018 the town is often to be 3rd-10th place on top towns almost all the time! She is famous for the very first Builder Buddies music video "Monody" it has almost 5,000 views on YouTube now. She also made the music videos "Eureka" and "One Step At A Time". She is also the first person to start "Story Time" by collaborating with her best friend, Theresa Macduff. Most of her videos are of high quality. She is also known as one of the nicest players in the game. She is a very active player in Builder Buddies, usually hanging out in Edinburgh. She is the second famous among Builder Buddies YouTubers (450+ subscribers, 35000+ total views). She does not use Instagram. She is also a content moderator here in this wiki. Keep up the great work on those videos!! * YouTube: Faustina Florina Theresa Macduff - 300+ Subscribers Theresa '''is Faustina's best friend. She is one of Edinburgh's regulars. She is known famous from "Happy" music video, Run For Your Life Adventure Video, and story time where she is collaborating with Faustina. She make a lots of game play videos,. She is also a very active player in Edinburgh! She is the third most famous among Builder Buddies Youtubers (200+ subscribers, 5000+ total views). She does not use Instagram. Keep up the great work!!! * YouTube: Theresa Macduff ThosGaming9 (Nicey Boy) - 350+ Subscribers '''Nicey is mayor of Peace Cove. He is known for lots of music videos he did, such as Havana, New Rules, Attention and Perfect. He also worked on the new videos of B.B. Choirs such as Don't stop me now and Hey, Jude. He also make some game play videos such as 10 things you don't know about doors and 10 things you don't know about horses, by help of his friend, Torrapicus Termite. He also make B.B. Natural features video such as Deep Ocean Quicksand and Dry Lake. He doesn't play B.B. much when his school is in session, but when school is out (October, March to middle of May) he plays a lot. He is also a very nice player (which we can tell from his name ^_^) He is the forth famous among Builder Buddies Youtubers (200+ subscribers, 15000+ total views). He is also former admin here on this wiki. * YouTube: ThosGaming9 * Instagram: niceyboybb Kevin North (Torrapicus Termite) - 200+ Subscribers Torrapicus is mayor of Diamond Falls, he is known famous for lots of varieties video on his channel. Such as Xavier's plan for 2018-2019. Hallelujah Music Video. Dumi City Tragedy. Deep Ocean Quicksand. He is also known famous for his Builder Buddies World Map! which has major news updates. The map is also updated frequently. He is a very nice player. He is the fifth famous among Builder Buddies Youtubers (200+ subscribers, 10000+ total views). He is also a former admin here on this wiki. * YouTube: Kevin North * Instagram: torrapicus * Website: geekpocketminecraft * OTHER BB YOUTUBERS Little Mochi (Mochi Akari) * YouTube: Little Mochi * Instagram: mochi_bunns